The Dare
by Consulting Centurion
Summary: Bella and the Cullens play truth or dare
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this story was the very first story that I had ever posted on . **

**Posted in June of 2007, I was 15 years old; It is now June of 2010, and I recently celebrated my 18th birthday.**

**This story is on of my most popular stories (for whatever reason), and I am STILL getting reviews on it with readers telling me how much they like it. **

**So I went back and read it-only to be horror-struck at just how _ohmigod-EDWARD-i-love-you-candy-caffiene-let's-ignore-every-single-grammar-rule-EVER _it was. Albeit I _was_ only fifteen, and I _was_ overly obsessed with Twilight at the time. So I decided to revamp (not to be punny) this good ole' story. **

**The story is the same. I changed some of the more juvenile "he said. she said. I did this. I did that. Then I did this," simplistic things, and added some better descriptions. AND GOOD LORD, I fixed all of the god-awful comma splices. WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME THERE WERE SO MANY? It was like "So, Yankee Doodle, went to town, riding, on a pony, stuck, a feather, in his FREAKING HAT, and called, it macaroni." Sheesh. I was literally laughing at all of my many grammatical errors.**

**But never fear, dear readers! I have reviewed and _heavily_ edited this story. I tried to add a little more flow, but I will say that I couldn't make it all that I wanted it to be...nonetheless, The Dare will always be near and dear to my heart.**

**Enjoy, faithful readers.**

**:)**

**-Cullenistic Attitude. **


	2. REDO READ THE AN IN CH 1

(BPOV)

_Hmmm…I wonder why they want me over tonight? I'm always happy to be invited but, how random is it on a Thursday? _I thought to myself as I ran a brush haphazardly through my hair; I checked my watch, Edward was due here in a about ten minutes-which meant five with his driving. _At least I get to see Edward, he's been out hunting and I haven't seen him since Monday. _My heart picked up a little at the thought. _Stupid human reactions…I really need to work on that._ I dashed down the stairs (nearly falling as I do) and swung myself around the corner.

I glanced out the window, for the hundredth time; this particular time, to my advantage, I saw that ever familiar silver Volvo in the driveway. "_YESS!_" I squealed to myself. I flew out the door not bothering to bolt it, and was in my boyfriend's arms in seconds.

_"Edward," _I breathed as my arms snaked around his cool neck. I shivered and hugged him. He kissed me deeply, his cold lips welding to mine briefly. All too soon for my liking he pulled back.

"Mmmm" he said as he kissed my hair, "I missed you." His light butterscotch eyes danced with delight. He took my hand and led me over to the Volvo and opened the passenger side door.

"So what's the occasion? I mean why did Alice call to invite me?" I asked as I slid into the car. In an instant Edward was in the car.

"I'm not particularly sure, everyone's been careful with their thoughts around me, I did manage to catch the word 'party' a few times." We were half way to the Cullen's residence by now, due to Edward's crazy driving method's. Then I caught it…

"_Party?_ What kind of party?" Instinctually, I began plotting escape ideas only to be caught in the realization of horror that there was _no earthly way_ I would be able to escape a normal vampire much less _Alice_…Edward must have sensed my distress.

"Bella, calm down. It's probably nothing, most likely a little get together put together by Alice-you know her." He kissed my fingers, which were entwined with his. We reached his house and after he helped me out of the car, we approached the dreaded door. My heart was thudding in my ears. _This isn't going to go well_.

_"THEY'RE HERE!"_ a booming voice called as the door opened.

"Hello to you too Emmett" I said with chagrin as the massive vampire pulled me into a bear hug.

"Hey Bella," he said setting me down and ruffling my hair.

"Hi Bella!" she enthusiastically said as she danced toward me to give me a hug.

"Now may I ask what's going on?" I asked not even attempting any form or fashion of nonchalantness.

"Well," Alice began, "Esme and Carlisle wanted to go on a date-it's been at least a decade-and Carlisle had a night off…" Jasper and Rosalie entered the room. "So we decided to have some fun." She then proceeded with the help of Jasper to push me and Edward into a small room that had a couch, coffee table, two chairs, and on the table, there was…

"CANDY!" I yelled as I began to run over to the table. I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist and restrain me from my sugar induced heaven.

"Oh no you don't," Edward scolded me. "You _know_ what happens when sugar hits your blood stream-" he turned, with me in tow, towards his siblings, "-honestly Emmett I know you put that candy there what were you thinking?" Emmett grinned and winked at me.

"What was I thinking? Hmm… let's see party…Bella…and sugar. Add em' all up and whaddya got? One heck of a time!" I nearly laughed at how proud Emmett actually looked of his conclusion.

"Everybody sit down!" Alice said commandingly as she clapped her hands. Jasper and Emmett sat on either of the chairs, while Edward sat on the couch with me snuggled up to his side. Rosalie was on the other end of the couch; Alice gracefully danced into the middle of the room.

"Okay everyone, I want to begin tonight's festivities with a game," she said, arching one of her perfect brows mischievously.

"What game?" Emmett, with his extreme love of competition, questioned; no doubt he believed he would win.

Alice took on a wicked, dark grin and she I swore I could see the evil little twinkle in her eyes.

"We are going to play…_Truth or Dare!_" she said dramatically, throwing her arms up in the air before whirling around and wiggling her fingers at me like a witch laying enchantments over her cauldron.

"God in heaven help me," I murmured, momentarily forgetting that I was in a room filled with heightened-sense vampires. I glanced around at the five pairs of golden eyes staring curiously. "Whoops didn't mean to say that out loud."

"Don't worry, Bella. You can back out of anything you want…" Rosalie said with a smile "..once." She smirked. Oh, she was going to get _so_ much pleasure from my pain. I grimaced.

"Who's going to start?" I could tell that Emmett wanted to go first by the way he was nearly bouncing in his seat.

"You can go first Emmett if you want, after that well go around the circle" Alice said as she sat down on a pillow in front of the coffee table.

"Score!" he cried triumphantly as he punched his fist in the air. "Who first…" he glanced around the circle, his gaze resting on me. Then he looked at the candy-then back at me. _Oh no._ "Bella, truth or dare?"

I gulped.

Not wanting to sound like a chicken I answered, "Dare." I regretted the words almost as soon as they left my lips…but it was too late to take them back.

Emmett's eyes lit up in satisfaction. "I dare you to eat two chocolate bars," he said, holding up two fingers for emphasis. His Cheshire cat grin matched the gleeful mischief in his eyes.

Edward's eyes grew wide with shock. "No way," he pleaded, "don't do that to her, she'll be on her own personal crack!" He shook his head wildly.

I deliberated. Emmett picked up two bars from the table and set them in front of me. I chewed on my lower lip. _I really should save my pass for later…what if they make me do something even worse? If I pass this, then i'd have to do whatever other humiliating dare they might come up with._

Needless to say, two chocolate bars later I was _very_ happy. _I can't see the harm, besides they were_ so good.

"I can't believe you just did that, I can smell the sugar in you" Edward frowned reproachfully. I shrugged.

"Ok, ok, your turn Edward," Alice directed.

"Emmett, truth or dare?" Edward said looking towards the large vampire.

"Dare, duh!" Emmett flexed his muscles. Edward rolled his eyes before going in for the kill.

"I dare _you _to eat a chocolate bar." Emmett blanched.

"_Ugh!_ Gross man! Not cool at all!" Emmett held his hands in front of him, staring at the chocolate bar that Edward held in his slender white hand with horror.

"You can back out…" it sounded like Edward said _"chicken"_ under his breath. Emmett's face steeled.

"No way, but you know this has to come out one way or another," Emmett said as he reached for a bar. With wide eyes he ate the whole thing, choking each bite down, as if it were mud-which, I'm sure is _exactly_ what it tasted like.

"Nasty! How do you humans eat this?" he pointedly asked me, wiping his tongue with a napkin.

"Did you forget? It tastes fine to people without funky tastes buds such as yourself, silly!" I giggled, I felt the wave of energy wash over me. "Oh no…" I gasped as I clamped my hand over my mouth to muffle the endless fit of giggles.

"Oh, crap. It's happening…" Edward groaned, pinching at the bridge of his nose.

"My turn! Who to choose..." I looked about the people around me. "Alice, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she nodded.

"Describe your last Halloween costume," I cackled.

Rare shock crossed Alice's face; she didn't know that when I got bored I went through her closet when she wasn't home.

Edward immediately went into hysterics, no doubt he'd seen the outfit in Alice's mind.

"YOU ACTUALLY WORE THAT?" Edward managed to gasp between laughs.

"I hate you, Emmett. You and this stupid candy," Alice narrowed her eyes at Emmett in disgust. I'm sure that if Alice could blush now would be the time. She proceeded to tell us of an embarrassing skimpy French maid outfit, complete with lacy garter and feather duster. By the end of her description everyone was doubled over with laughter.

"It's my turn now," Rosalie said and was looking at Edward. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," He said, his face didn't looked fazed or apprehensive.

"Change Bella." All 5 pairs of eyes were wide on the blonde vampire who glared challengingly at Edward.

_"WHAT!"_ Edward roared, baring his teeth.

"Just kidding," Rosalie said with an appeased smirk. "That's for making that dent in my car."

I felt Edward's muscles relax, but his face was not any softer. His lips pressed into a hard line.

"No, my real dare is for you to…" she softly chuckled "Dye your hair green."

The whole room simultaneously broke out into laughter. Alice then got that glazed over look in her eyes-searching Edward's dye-induced future. She rolled on the floor gasping for breath.

"EDWARD!" she laughed "GREEN IS SO NOT YOUR COLOR!" we proceeded to fall into fits of hysterics until Edward growled. Jasper began to contemplate who would be his victim.

"Rosalie, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said while examining her nails.

"Does Emmett own a thong?" Jasper asked in his soft southern accent, tilting his head to the side.

Everyone-including Rosalie-attempted to stifle their oncoming laughter.

"Rose…don't answer that," Emmett growled.

"I can't back out that's an easy one!" She composed her face, "No."

"Liar," Edward said. "I do the laundry."

I was sitting there in a never ending laughing fit, completely bouncing off the couch, when I felt all of the energy I had zap out of my veins. I knew that the sugar had worn off, and with the high comes the crash.

Edward looked at me, then at his watch.

"I should probably take Bella home now," He said as he stood, pulling me up too. Everyone said goodbye in between gasps for air. They were all rolling on the floor, and Emmett was futilely attempting to deny everything.

"Let's leave them to make fun of my dear brother." Edward winked at me and we left the room.

As we exited Alice yelled, "GOOD LUCK EDWARD!" He escorted me to the car and opened the door; I slid in at the same time the door clicked shut he was in the driver's seat.

"What did Alice mean?"

"Nothing." He insisted. I dropped it, too tired to care.

"Are you really going to dye your hair?" If he was planning on following though, I wanted to be there.

"I suppose so, but she didn't specify what kind of dye or for how long, so I can dye it then immediately wash it out" He gave me a wicked grin. Then he leaned over and gave me a kiss-a heart soaring, mind numbing kiss.

"What was that for?" I asked sleepily.

"I haven't gotten a chance to talk to you at all tonight and I miss you." He rubbed my cheek with the pad of his thumb.

I leaned in for another kiss, wanting more.

He took my hand and whispered, _"I love you."_

"I love you too, no matter what your hair color," I smiled.

He narrowed his eyes at me, "you'll never see it." I matched his stare.

"Oh yes I will, Edward Cullen." I resolutely turned and faced forward.

He scoffed and started the car; the rest of the ride home he had to endure me describing the perfect shade of green his hair should be. We got out of the car and he walked me to the door. He kissed my forehead and made a trail of kisses all the way down the side of my face stopping at the corner of my lips.

"I love you, I'll see you in a bit" he breathed.

"I love you too." Then he got into his car and left. I walked into the house and greeted Charlie, and went to the fridge to heat up some leftovers. After doing the dishes and showering, I went into my bedroom where I saw that god-like boy—ahem, _man_, sprawled across my bed, a picture of serenity. He sat up, hearing my entrance.

"Welcome back." He wrapped his stone arms around me, and gave me that kiss I'd been waiting for since he left. He picked me up and laid me on the bed.

"Ahh thank you," I whispered, "that was much too far for me to walk." I chuckled.

"Bella, Truth or Dare?" Edward asked, tracing patterns across my pale skin.

"What?" I frowned.

"Truth or Dare?" he prodded excitedly.

"Why?"

"Humor me."

"Fine, truth."

"Do you love me?" he asked, laying a hand across my cheek. I leaned into his touch.

"Of course!" I exclaimed. I put my hand atop his.

"Truth or Dare?" I could tell what he wanted me to answer.

"Dare…" I sighed, giving in.

"I dare you to…" he half-smiled.

"What?"

"Marry me."

"What?" I knew that single syllables was all I would be able to manage at this point.

"I dare you to marry me; I dare you to be my wife." The look in Edward's eyes was challenging.

My only response was to kiss him, more deeply than any other kiss we have shared.

"Does that mean yes?" He whispered.

"Of course!"

He then proceeded to pull out a small black box and opened it to reveal a stunning topaz stone, the exact color of his eyes at that moment, glittering on a sliver band. He put the ring on my finger.

"You said your favorite stone was topaz…so I thought that your engagement ring would be that color, but I hope you don't mind I got a diamond for the actual ring." He grinned wider than I had ever seen him smile.

Speechless, I just beamed like an idiot and nodded.

"It's perfect, Edward! I love you."

"I love you too, Bella."

"So that's why Alice said good luck..."

"Yeah that's why, now you need to sleep, my love" then he tucked me under the covers, and sang my favorite lullaby to me. I drifted to sleep in my boyfriend's—I mean fiance's-cold arms, happier than I have ever been.

-One week later-

I clicked on my computer and started to read my emails. I had one from Alice, it said:

_**Bella, I thought you might want this...Edward had a fit, but he was too embarrassed to see the camera.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Alice**_

There was an attachment. I clicked on it and a picture popped up. I laughed when I saw my future husband, his hair the color I describe to him, the exact color of green.

The End

**A/N: Better? Questions? Comments? Concerns? REVIEW OR MESSAGE. EL PRONTOOOO.**


End file.
